


I'm sorry

by TrashficParlour



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, Post-Episode: s02e24 Moonvasion!, can u tell i was upset, the ending is so hasty im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Donald apologizes. Scrooge doesn't agree with it.





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> i'm salty so have this

“I'm sorry, Uncle Scrooge.”

The apology came out of the blue. Scrooge hadn't expected it, that's for sure. And to his memory, Donald hadn't done anything to warrant him apologizing either. Tilting his head a little in confusion, he looked his nephew over. “For what?”

“For wasting your money by not going on the trip. I know it's nonrefundable.”

The words hit Scrooge harder than any blow ever could. Almost a month of being missing, stranded on the moon, alone on a deserted island, with his family not so much as looking for him, and Donald felt like _he_ had to apologize? For something as trivial as this? In an instant, he regretted threatening Donald when they gave him the cruise ticket. It had been in his nephew's best interest. He had booked a nonrefundable cruise on purpose, just so Donald would actually take that break. How well that worked out.__

_ _“Laddie,” Scrooge began, frowning. “You got nothin’ to apologize for. It's just a few measly pennies. I got enough of those.”_ _

_ _Donald's face portrayed his confusion. “But- but you said you aren't giving donations to cruise companies! You love your money!” “Donald, that was just so you would actually take a break! If I truly had cared that much, I wouldn't have paid for it to begin with,” he reassured, putting his hand on Donald's shoulder._ _

_ _The younger looked ready to argue some more but ultimately refrained, sighing. A shadow of guilt was on Scrooge’s face and he sighed, letting go of Donald's shoulder. He felt like it was his turn to apologize._ _

_ _“Donald,” he began, fidgeting a little, a rare feat for Scrooge McDuck. “I owe _you_ an apology. We basically left you for dead on an island.” _ _

_ _“You couldn't have known,” Donald shot back. “My warning didn't go through.”_ _

_ _Scrooge grew frustrated, huffing. “No, lad. This is our fault. If we had just paid attention. If we had wondered a little more about not receiving a call from you, or if we had just _called_ the cruise liner, we would have known! But we _didn’t_. Donald, my boy, I am so sorry.”_ _

_ _Seeing his uncle so distressed was a rare occurrence, and Donald definitely hadn’t seen Scrooge like that in a long time. He frowned and shook his head. “Uncle Scrooge, I’m not upset. I promise.”_ _

_ _“But you should be!” Scrooge snapped before looking surprised at his own words. “I… Donald, my boy. We haven’t been fair to you. Please. Do not take the blame.”_ _

_ _He sighed and averted his gaze, before taking a step towards Donald, holding out his arms, asking for a hug, “I am sorry, Donald. For everything.” Behind his words, there was more than just ‘for not checking in’. The weight of ‘for the Spear of Selene’, ‘for not coming in contact with you for 10 years’, ‘for not treating you how I should have’ heavy in his voice. Donald gave a sigh before stepping forward and embracing his uncle tightly._ _

_ _“Uncle Scrooge,” Donald murmured. “I’m not angry anymore. I was angry at you for too long.” He hugged him a little tighter. “Thank you, though. For being sorry.” Scrooge just hummed, pulling Donald closer._ _


End file.
